


It's because of the scarf

by PageofD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Canon, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Falling ass-backwards into a Kismesis, First Kiss, Its a rewrite of the scene where everyone catches up basically, John's POV, Kissing, look idk im making this up as i go, others are there but im not gonna tag them all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PageofD/pseuds/PageofD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a bone to pick with Terezi<br/>or is it<br/>a boner?</p><p>(It's not, theres no smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's because of the scarf

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my bab Glitchingclairvoyant on tumblr for prompting this from me  
> Its rlly just an excuse to get John into a Kismesis w smooches tbh

When you finally fix the timeline and meet up with everyone you’re happy. So very happy. There’s Dave and Karkat and Rose and Kanaya and Jade and Jane and Vriska and everyone looks very happy and very  _ alive _ (though Jade and Jane  _ are _ asleep, but it looks like a very alive and comfortable sleep so that’s okay). When you and Roxy touchdown you feel your knees wobble a little, both from exhaustion and just  _ relief _ that your friends are all here and alive.

Dave and Rose are the first to approach you, Dave pulling you into a tight hug and thumping your back with his fist before he just grabs a handful of your shirt and ducks his face against your shoulder and yes, his shades are digging into your neck, but you can’t complain when you feel his shoulders shudder and a shaky breath gets huffed out against your shoulder.

“Hi Dave” you say softly, smiling at the side of his face as you pat his shoulder gently.

You feel Dave’s chest expand with a deep breath before he straightens up, adjusting his cape and running a hand over his face to blur the tear tracks you can just barely see on his face.

“Egbert.” He nods stiffly, his voice sounding thicker and deeper than when you last saw him (well, when you last  _ spoke _ to him. Last time you saw him he was just staring at you). He pulls you in for one last hug, much shorter and bro-ier than your previous one. You laugh a little as he ruffles your hair and then walks away, not faltering when you shoot a small gust of wind after him to flip his cape over his face.

“John,” Rose says, and you look over to her and her smooth black smile and her slightly teary eyes and she hugs you tight, squeezes your shoulders and whispers in your ear. “Thank you John, you saved us, saved Kanaya. Thank you.” Then she pulls away, presses a tiny kiss to your cheek and saunters off to tangle her fingers with Kanaya’s. You smile at them, a big grin that you can’t contain as you feel your own eyes fill with tears and you wobble a little as your knees go weak again because  _ everyone and everything is okay you did it, I did it oh my god _ .

Roxy’s arm is around your shoulder before you can even start to fall and you mutter a thanks before you take a deep deep breath and ask your knees to stop being jelly and to hold your weight. Surprisingly that helps and you’re able to straighten up and puff out your chest like you just saved paradox space (which you totally did, you’re allowed to be proud of it)  and walk out of Roxy’s hold towards Terezi cause you really have a bone to pick with that troll.

On the way you decaptchalogue the scarf she’d given you before your whole timeline-fixing-escapade started and you brandish it at her as you reach where she and Vriska are sitting and talking, completely cutting Vriska off mid-sentence without caring.

“Terezi what the fuck was all of this about? Why did I have to move your stupid plush toys? Was it really that important or were you fucking with me?!” You wave your hands around in your frustration and narrowly miss smacking yourself in the face with the end of the scarf.

“John what the fuck are you doing?” Vriska asks, standing up to glare at you more effectively.

“This is between me and Terezi, Vriska.” You say, turning back to Terezi who’s still sitting on the ground sniffing quizzically in the direction of the scarf. “Explain.” You snap, tapping your foot.

“I don’t know Egbert how about you let me look at it and I  _ might _ be able to help.” She snaps, reaching out for the scarf.

“Nu uh not so fast Terezi, I’m not just gonna let you have this!” You say as you tug the scarf out of reach. “You gotta promise you won’t just shrug and tell me you don’t know because you  _ have _ to know because you’re Terezi and a Terezi wrote this.”

“Egbert. I am a Terezi, but I am not  _ that _ Terezi and I won’t be able to tell you  _ anything  _ if you don’t give me the scarf.” She stands and makes another grab for the scarf which you dodge with the help of a small whirlwind that launches you into the air.

“Promise you won’t be all seer-y about it and I’ll let you look.” You counter, landing yourself on a pillow of air a few feet from the ground.

Terezi gapes at you, her mouth is open and you can see every single one of her scarily pointy teeth and her grey-teal tongue and you can’t help but giggle as her glasses slide down her nose and her disbelieving eyes come into the picture too (can eyes be disbelieving if they don’t work? Really it’s all about the expression, not if they  _ actually _ disbelieve or not).

“John. Egbert. I am a seer, it is my  _ job _ to be ‘seer-y’ about things.” She says slowly, like she’s trying to explain to a child. “Now stop being a wriggler about this and give me the scarf.” She jumps, actually  _ jumps _ to grab the end of the scarf and she manages to catch it and get a proper grip and then fist a length of it in her hand and then she  _ pulls _ and you come tumbling down on top of her.

To your credit you totally try to catch yourself before you land on her, and you kind of manage it. You get a half-pillow of air formed before you feel a sharp jab in your side and lose the air and land fully and heavily on top of this tiny 5 foot something troll, who just so happens to have the sharpest horns and teeth you’ve ever seen, with your full 6 foot whatever ass and while you scramble to get off and you know, not completely flatten her, you end up catching her glasses on your hood and her horn on your shirt and then there’s hands on your shoulders and you’re on your back with her pinning you to the ground and you have to take a moment to keep your head from spinning.

Terezi grins at you, a full display of her needl-y teeth around her thin lips as she grabs her glasses and forcefully yanks them, you hope in an attempt to get them detangled from your hood, and your hood gets pulled tight against your neck and you make a little choking sound that she manages to grin even wider at your noise and she tugs again, so you reach out and grab her shoulders and roll over so now you’re on top of her. You pin her hips with your knees on either side, and hook your ankles over her knees so it’s harder for her to get the leverage to flip you over again. 

Now she’s under you again you can try and stop her from choking you, but to do that you need to get the end of your hood out of her grip and when you try to rip her hand off it you gasp because  _ she’s put her claws through your hood and who even does that? What a fucking asshole. _ You give her the full force of the John Egbert Glare TM  and she. Just. Laughs. Well, cackles more like, in your face.

“What’s wrong Egbert, someone let your wind out?” She teases, lips still stretched wide in a predatory grin as she waggles her eyebrows.

“You have gone too far now Terezi.” You snarl, leaning in close and intimidatingly, grabbing hold of her wrist and squeezing it as hard as you can. “Get your claws out of my hood.” 

Terezi just grins wider, taking a deep breath through her nose and cackling again. “Why don’t you try and  _ make me _ Egbert?”

You squeeze her wrist even tighter and you swear you can feel bones grinding together under your hold and you have to admit you’re impressed with the way she doesn’t flinch and her grin doesn’t even falter as you squeeze the hell out of her wrist because you know you have some pretty gnarly arm strength, you’ve been wielding a giant hammer as a weapon since you were thirteen for crying out loud, you have some killer guns, but that doesn’t make Terezi even  _ begin _ to flinch and that alone has you almost backing off out of fear of actually hurting her before she gives in.

“Let go, Pyrope.” You growl and she laughs, a full bodied laugh. You can feel her feet kicking under your pin.

“What was that?” She shrieks, still laughing. “You sound like a baby barkbeast, were you  _ trying to be scary _ ?” She throws her head back as she laughs, her horn tips rubbing against the floor as she continues to shudder with her merriment.

You’re glad her head is tipped back cause it means she’s not watching you anymore and can’t see the way you frown.  _ You _ thought you were being very scary. Or at least intimidating.

“Oh Egbert that was  _ precious _ .” She says as she calms down, still letting out a few giggles occasionally. “But really, you need to stop. You’re  _ never _ going to be able to scare a big bad troll like me with your little human claws and your lack of fangs.”

You feel a wordless snarl build up in your chest and before you think about it you peel yourself off her and lift her into the air with your wind powers. You hold her still and float near her, still stuck by her claws in your hood.

“What was that Pyrope?” You say lowly, reaching out and grabbing her neck and digging your nails in just enough that she feels it.

You’re expecting a gasp, a scream or a begging to ‘let me down John, I’ll do whatever you want!’ But what you get is a small laugh, a rumble in her chest that you can feel through the wind and her hand inching up your hood, getting a better grip and pulling you closer until she jams her lips against yours and you don’t realise it’s supposed to be a kiss until her tongue is lapping at your lips and she’s making little irritated noises against your mouth and she pulls away and huffs at you.

“You better have been doing that on purpose Egbert or I think I might actually have to kill you to put everyone out of the misery of having your stupidity around.” 

She tugs you in for another kiss, and you guess you must be gaping a little bit because before you know it her tongue in in her mouth and her teeth are nipping at your lips, not incredibly gently but nowhere near as roughly as you know she could be and for some reason that thought drives you into action of grabbing her face and sinking your teeth into her tongue until you can feel her grinning against your mouth.

You break the kiss and glare at her, trying not to grimace at the feel of blood in your mouth. You spit it out to the side, grinning at the splat of teal now decorating the platform you were still hovering above.

“Fuck you Pyrope.” You snarl before you pull her into another kiss.

You vaguely think you might have fallen ass-first into a kissmesiss or whatever but right now you can’t bring yourself to care, not when you sink your teeth into Terezi’s lip and feel her purr or growl or groan or something, you don’t really care you just want more.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check me out on [tumblr](lonelyboyinthelab.tumblr.com)  
> thanks for reading.


End file.
